The automobile industry is under increasing pressure to configure motor vehicles so that they can identify malfunctions and/or defective vehicle components very precisely themselves. This is particularly important for malfunctions and/or defective components which affect the safety of occupants of the motor vehicle and/or pollutant emissions of the motor vehicle. Full diagnostic capacity of an exhaust gas system and/or an intake system of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle may be required for example. In particular the monitoring of vehicle components, which influence exhaust gas formation and/or pollutant emissions is regularly required.